The Runaway Dog
by unknown angel rae
Summary: The war is over and it's the Golden Trio is in their seventh and final year. Hermione Head Girl, Draco Head Boy, and ....a dog? This is my fourth fic so....if you like this one read the other three and review. STOPPED!
1. Prologue

The Runaway Dog

Prologue

One day in the vast halls of Hogwarts, Hermione walked nonchalantly to her common room while reading a book. As she rounded a corner she was thrown to the ground and stepped on by four paws. Paws? Yes, paws. Hermione opened her eyes and looked behind her and saw the golden furred tail of a dog turn a corner.

She stood, dusted herself off then was about to turn the corner again when she was tossed to the ground again. She groaned then opened her eyes and looked up. Draco Malfoy had just stood up and was now pulling her to her feet. Then he muttered a sorry and ran after the animal. Hermione stood there shocked. Then when she turned around to keep walking, she was pushed from behind. She yelped than she felt something lick her. She turned her head and came face to face with a golden retriever dog. Draco ran up and pulled the dog off of her then helped her up.

"I'm so sorry about that," Draco said not paying attention to who he was talking to.

"Malfoy! What are you doing! Why is a dog at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked curiously. Draco looked up at her then narrowed his eyes. "Oh, it's you Mudblood," he said then stood up and then put a leash on the dog. "Why is there a dog inside Hogwarts?" Hermione asked angrily. "That's none of your business Mudblood," he said before walking off toward their common room.

Okay...Flames are welcome. Please review.

unknownangel


	2. Of Laughter and Apologies

The Runaway Dog

Chapter 1

When Hermione walked through the common room portrait she immediately went to her room. She set her stuff down then went down to the little kitchen they had. She got a soda and a bag of cookies then headed back up stairs. As she passed Draco's room she heard a quiet laugh. She stopped in front of his door and listened. Then she heard a crash and a yelp. She gasped then quietly opened the door and looked in.

What she saw surprised her but it also made her smile. Draco lay on the floor with the big golden retriever on top of him. The thing that surprised her most however, was the fact that Draco Malfoy was laughing. A few minutes later Draco gently pushed the dog off of him and sat up. When he looked around him to see if anything had fallen was when he noticed Hermione.

Draco's gentle and happy face immediately changed to his normal emotionless face.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked angrily. Hermione's smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown. She looked at him uneasily, then quietly replied.

"I heard a crash. I just thought-"

"Get out." He said forcefully. Hermione looked at him wide-eyed then looked at the ground. She turned then she heard a whimper so she looked to the side of her to see the dog looking up at her with sad eyes. She hesitantly reached out and pet the soft fur on top of his head. Then she pulled back and walked out the door.

The dog then looked at Draco and growled angrily. Draco stared at him shocked.

"What?" he asked but his dog turned away. "Oh! Come on Sammy! She's a-"he stopped. Sammy barked angrily at him. Draco looked down. Sammy walked to him and sat beside him. Draco sighed then looked out the window.

"You're right. That's exactly what he would say." Then he hugged Sammy.

Hermione stood out in the hallway. She heard what happened between Sammy and Draco.

"Thanks Sammy," she whispered quietly than went back to her room.

**After Dinner that night…**

Hermione sat on one of the common room couches reading a book when the portrait opened . She looked up to see Draco walking through with Sammy. Sammy sat patiently for Draco to take his leash off. When the leash was finally off the dog; he ran straight to Hermione and jumped on her. She gasped at the sudden weight that landed on her as she fell back on the couch; her book now lay forgotten on the floor. Draco stared at the two wide-eyed.

"Sammy!" Hermione laughed before she gently pet the large dog on his head. The dog barked happily then jumped off and ran to Draco then pulled on Draco's cloak.

"Hey!" Draco yelled as the strong animal pulled him to the couch. When Draco stood in front of Hermione, Sammy went behind him and nudged him forward.

"Uh…" Draco said as he looked into Hermione's brown eyes. Draco looked down then sighed. "I'm…I'm sorry for being mean earlier…I was um…" he whispered quietly before fading out. Hermione stared at him then smiled.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it," she said softly. He looked up at her then looked down again. Sammy barked again startling the two teens. Hermione looked at her watch.

"Oh! It's already 10! I'm going to get to bed," she said as she stood up and picked he3r book up. "Um…good night…Draco," she said quietly before going to her room. Draco stared after her then he laid down on the couch. He lay staring at the ceiling. After awhile his eyelids got heavier and he soon was asleep.

Okay, I know some of you are wondering what the dog is for. Well…Draco has a problem (it'll be explained later in the story) and the dog is to help him. Okay? I kind of got the idea from a friend of mine who has a similar problem. Sammy is the name of her dog. Anyway…Review! Flames are welcome…ideas are too! Any questions feel free to ask!

unknowangel


End file.
